


The End Is Just A New Beginning

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: A mission goes horribly wrong...(I suck at summaries, I know)





	The End Is Just A New Beginning

Kai sat in the couch across from Nya, resting his chin on his knees as he watched her look at a picture of them- all of them. They were all so  _happy_  in that picture, grinning widely and making funny faces. It was great.  _Was_. Now, that’s all gone. Forever it seems. Because he was gone. He watched as a tear fell on the picture in her hand as her hand shook. He shifted closer to her, resting his chin on his shoulder as he held her.

Not that she could see him or even feel him.  _He didn’t have a body for her to._  He didn’t know that he was at first. It all began with a distress call from Kryptarium prison…

The prisoners had all escaped from their cells and were looking to escape the prison itself. He had always made snarky comments about the so called ’ _security_ ’ they had there. Why oh why did they think leaving the opening button for all the cells against the wall in the open was a good idea. Especially when it was close enough to the cells themselves where any prisoner near by with a relatively tall object could flip it.

That was the case here. All six of them arrived and were kicking major butt but there were too much. At least a hundred. They all spotted each other as best as they could but they were beginning to overwhelm them. It didn’t help that Kai found himself more distracted than usual that day. Why? He and Lloyd had a big falling out earlier. He had yelled at him to grow up and Lloyd had returned with ‘I am grow up whether I like it or not’ before storming out.

He knew that was an insensitive thing to say, especially with the way he was practically forced to grow up to save them. He didn’t mean to upset him like that. He should have just let him skip training. He never usually does anyway so it must have been got a good reason. He didn’t even wear the hoodie… He should apologize directly…

That’s when Kai felt a sharp pain in his back. He gave a cry of pain as the blade was ripped out of his back but the sound was lost in the chaos of the fight. He looked around, spotting the biker holding a bloody knife as he disappeared into the crowd.

He grunted as he used his fire to keep them back. This was bad. Every breath was agony and was becoming increasingly difficult. He has to get to the others! Had to let them know what happened! Had to get to a hospital! He coughed into his hand as his fire wavered and looked into his hand with blurring vision to see it full of blood, tasting it in his mouth, feeling it run down the corner of his lips. The prisoners noticed and stood back with smirks on their faces, watching as he struggled to stay on his feet.

“Zane… Nya…” He tried to call out but he felt too weak, his calls getting lost in the commotion. “Jay… Cole… L-Lloyd…” He tried once more, feeling his gi sticking to his back, warm blood seeping into the material.

_'It **hurts** …’_

He coughed again, each cough making even more pain rip through him. Blood dripped onto the floor from his mouth and the world tilts.

“Kai!” He wasn’t sure who called his name.

He was just appreciative that laying against the ground like he is was so much easier than standing. He was cold. But also tired. He  _hurt_. His vision began to blur as his breathing became even more labored than before. Maybe he could take a nap? There were shadows moving, he thinks he was turned over. There were blurred faces over him and muffled yells. He was too tired. Just a short nap won’t hurt. He’ll just close his eyes for a second… He was shaken and he tried to keep his eyes open for a moment but they were too heavy… Goodnight…

Little did he know he would never wake up again.  _Not alive at least._

When he did came to, he found himself standing in Kryptarium prison with all the prisoners back into their cells and the entire area marked off as a crime scene. There was blood on the ground and a pool of it was half under a tarp over what he was sure was a body. Who died? Certainly they didn’t go far enough to actually  _kill_ someone. He looked around for the others and found them standing to the far corner, a detective just walking off as they stood by… His eyes widened.

_'Nya!’_  He yelled, rushing over to where she laid on top of a gurney, unconscious.  _'My sister! What happened to her?!’_  He yelled, looking towards the others who hadn’t even acknowledged that he was there.

None of them responded or even looked at him.

_'Answer me dammit-’_

“She’ll be fine they said. She just fainted from the shock.” Cole whispered and Lloyd glanced back at the covered body before his red rimmed eyes filled with tears all over again.

“How could this have happened?” He whispered as his tears fell into his gi, darkening it.

_'Lloyd…’_  Kai whispered, looking across at him.

“They looked at the wound. Someone stabbed him but over a hundred prisoners on scene added to the security personnel that came, it’ll be next to impossible for them to find his killer.” Zane whispered and Kai frowned.

Who died? Did they know him? And why won’t they look at him or even answer him? He pales a little. He didn’t kill the guy, did he? The fight was a big blur after all. Oh god he hope he didn’t.

“If I had my way, I’d strangle every last one of them until their heads popped off.” Cole snarled, hands fisted tightly.

“He wouldn’t have wanted that Cole.” Zane says, placing a hand on Jay’s shoulder as he began sobbing all over again.

“This is all my fault.” Lloyd whispered, voice wavering.

_'Lloyd… Guys… Tell me what’s going on. Who died? What happened?’_  Kai pleaded, placing a hand on Lloyd’s shoulder before gasping once he noticed something.

Why was his hand…  _Transparent?…_

“It’s not your fault Lloyd.” Zane whispered as Kai started to panic.

“Yes it is!” Lloyd snapped then paused to let a sob out. “He was distracted and it was all because of me! If I hadn’t stormed off… If I was watching his back then… Then…” He gripped his arm painfully as he began sobbing too.

“Then Kai wouldn’t be dead!” He yelled and Kai’s whole world ground to a halt.

_'I’m… Dead?…’_

What happened after that was hard to describe. There was a bright light and when he turned around, there was an opening behind him, to a completely different world it seems. He noticed there were people walking around inside. One of them looking suspiciously like their former Sensei. He paled, stepping back with a shuddering breath. No. No. He can’t be.  _He can’t be dead!_  He noticed movement next to the opening and saw them loading the body onto another gurney. His eyes widened once the tarp flicked back to reveal his own face, gray with blood staining his mouth, down to his chin. They covered his face again. Kai’s ears rung.

It all came back to him then. He…  _He really did die_ … His breathing picked up. But if he really did die then this place… He lifted his head to look in once more.

_'The Departed Realm.’_  He whispered as he stared at it, completely terrified.

It appears to be waiting for him to go inside. Should he? He took a step forward but then Lloyd’s sob caught his ears and he looked back. Lloyd, Jay and even Cole now were sobbing as Zane tried to remain strong but blue coolant was running from his eyes. If he went, he would never be able to see his friends again. Not anytime soon at least. He looked back to the portal.  _He_   _couldn’t_   _go_.

As if hearing his thoughts, the opening closed- but not fully. There was a slit in the air before him, light from the other side shining out. Kai turned away from it. He may be dead but he won’t abandon his friends, his  _family_. They needed him… And to be honest, he needed them too.

___________________

So he had followed them (there wasn’t much of a choice really) back to the Monastery where Sensei Wu was standing, waiting to greet them. It hurt watching his Sensei’s good spirits fall once they had walked in, mood somber as Cole carried a still unconscious Nya.

“What happened to Nya? Where is Kai?” Wu had asked and Lloyd and Jay immediately began sobbing, alarming their Sensei.

Zane looked to Cole who pointedly looked down at Nya, trying to stay strong. It fell to him it seems.

“Sensei…” Zane whispered as Wu held his breath, having a feeling he won’t like what he was about to be told. “Kai, he… He… He has… Passed…” Zane whispered, hanging his head and their Sensei gasped, never thinking he would hear something like this so early in their young lives.

Wu hung his head, his heart breaking at the loss of his student. This will change everything….

Proof of his words happened just short moments later. Lloyd had headed into their room and spotted something on his bed. Kai’s hoodie. Just the sight of it made him want to break down- but there was a note. He took it up with a shaking hand.

_'I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have said what I did. You mentioned that it was cold so I figured this could be a peace offering. Are we cool?’_

Lloyd’s legs gave out then as he sobbed, loudly and uncontrollably as he hugged the hoodie tightly to his chest. The others had rushed in then, Kai ahead of them. He stood there, watching Lloyd break, the note he left clutched tightly in hand. His heart broke. He’s never seen him like this before, not even when his own father died. Zane walked through him, kneeling next to Lloyd and noticed the note. He managed to pry it from him without ripping it and read it.

Zane’s heart broke too as he looked at Lloyd. He pulled him into a hug, letting him cry into his chest as he stared ahead, coolant running from his eyes again.  _Kai_ …

Said spirit was kneeling next to them too, stroking Lloyd’s back as his own tears fell. He smiled a little however.

_At least he knows I’m sorry…_

The lighting in the room increased and Kai glared over at the now half opened portal that kept following him.

_'I’m still not ready!’_  He yelled at it and it closed back to a slit again.  _'Don’t get your hopes up. I may never be.’_  He whispered the last bit, turning back to watch Cole set his sister down, Sensei Wu consoling Jay at the door.

____________________

Now, here he was, two days into his afterlife, arms wrapped around Nya as she sobbed, tears falling from his own face. This was mild comparing to when she woke up the day before. She had screamed and cried and punched and sworn and denied but the truth was in the missing dynamic they now had. He wouldn’t have left them if he had a choice. Especially not his sister and Lloyd. It was why he found sick pleasure in tormenting his killer’s dreams.

He wasn’t sure how it worked at first. One second he was trying to communicate with Lloyd who had holed himself up in their room and the next, he was somewhere else. It was only when he spotted his killer having a jolly time riding his bike, going nowhere in Kai’s eyes as everything else around him did. He felt such  _black_ ,  ** _bitter_**   _ **hatred**_  at the man for taking him away from his friends, from his family. He wanted nothing but to see him  _suffer_. He had imagined the selfish prick flying off his bike and breaking a few bones- and was surprised when it did happen. He flew pretty far off his bike, yelling before he landed hard, rolling to a stop. His legs were certainly broken. It brought out the darker side of Kai he never knew he had.

He grinned widely, walking over to the piece of shit who stole him away, watching as he groaned as he propped himself up on his hands. He noticed the shadow before he looked up at Kai and instantly went pale.

“Ah. I see you remember me.” Kai says, looking down at him with a blank expression.

“You’re- you’re dead!” He yelled and Kai gritted his teeth.

“Yes I am Bill.” Kai says, not knowing how he knew his name but not caring. “And just who’s fault is  _that_?” He asked kneeling before him, a knife materialising into his hand as the world around them faded to black.

“I’m sorry! I promise I am!” He yelled, trying to crawl back but with his legs broken as badly as they were, it was impossible.

“Do you really think sorry can bring me back to life? Bring me back to my  _family_?” Kai growled, making his anger visible, ref hot fire starting to blaze in the blackness around them.

“W-what do you want?!” He yelled, utterly terrified and Kai gave him a wide grin, tilting his head to the side.

“I want you to  _scream_.” He whispered and scream he did to see the knife moving quickly towards him.

Kai never had the chance to hurt him though. Suddenly, he was right back where he was, trying to pick up a piece of paper. He was confused. Was that a dream? But spirits don’t dream. Then… It must have been his dream. His killer. Kai sneered. That bastard took him from his family. He’ll make sure to pay him his  _warmest_ _regards_.

__________________

Kai ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. A week in and he couldn’t pick anything up. He could prevent himself from passing through his friends when comforting them as if it was second nature but the ability to pick anything up eluded him. He can knock thing over with extreme focus but that was about it. Whenever he did however, the others just figured the item was off balance. Maybe he should check hus timing…

This wouldn’t even be as bad if he was a ghost like Cole was. Where he could be seen or at the very least possess things. Apparently only cursed spirits can do that. He can do niet. Sure he could float but what’s the use in that? He sighed. He should check up on Nya and Lloyd.

With that, he headed to their room, throwing up the finger at the sliver of the Departed Realm that never left as he did. He was convinced it was sentient, just like the cursed realm was. But with better looks it appears. He passed Cole by who was slumped in the couch, missing when he whipped his head in the direction he was walking.

Cole stared in the direction towards their room with wide eyes. Did he just see… No. He couldn’t have. He rubbed his right eye. Kai was gone. He certainly wouldn’t be roaming the Monastery… Would he? Cole shook his head, setting the hot cocoa he was drinking aside. No. He just drank too much sweets.

______________

Going to his own funeral was… Awkward to say the least. What was he supposed to do? Pay respects to himself? He snorted at that. The initial shock and grief of being dead wore off after the first few days. Now, whenever he wasn’t trying to comfort his friends or trying to find an effective way to try and tell them he was still here, he was downright pissed. He can’t play video games anymore! He tried once and the TV kept glitching out and reacting oddly to him. Zane too most times. For the sake of his friend’s health, he doesn’t actively reach out to him. Being dead just sucks. He can’t be seen, heard or touched. He can’t eat, he can’t sleep- he can’t even read a book for fucks sake.

All while that son of a bitch gets to walk around alive. He didn’t care that he was still in prison. No-one knows he killed him and he’ll be free in a matter of days.  _That bastard_. He wrapped an arm around Nya’s waist as she stood by his freshly covered grave, staring down at his tombstone. He placed a hand on Skylor’s shoulder as well from where she stood next to her. They were all there. All his friends, Sensei Wu, even the other elementals after everyone else had left.

“You know, sometimes, it feels as if he’s still here.” Nya spoke, her voice breaking half way as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

_'That’s because I am here sis. I’ll look over you guys, don’t worry.’_  Kai says to her with a small smile, despite knowing that she couldn’t hear.

“I feel that way too…” Lloyd whispered, remembering many a nights he’s cried himself to sleep, feeling a barely there warmth over him he liked to believe was Kai, looking over him, over them.

“He may be gone but he’ll always live on in our hearts.” Sensei Wu spoke and they all nodded.

“Goodbye… Kai…” Nya whispered before they all turned away, leaving him standing there, staring at his tombstone.

_ 'Here lies a hero, a brother and a friend. Kai Smith’ _

It was surreal knowing his decaying body is beneath this. That he was dead. But it’s the truth. The portal opened up again and Kai looked into it. He smiled.

_'Tell you what. Instead of wasting your energy waiting and annoying the hell out of me, let me call you when I’m ready.’_  Kai says to the portal.

It shimmered before disappearing, seeming to accept that condition. He turned around then, following after his friends, only able to go where Nya and Lloyd did outside of the Monastery.

He may be gone, he may even be forgotten. But it won’t stop him from living on.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
